residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Queen-of-the-Living-Dead
Property Marking . Not only do you not have to type out the entire two sentences, but your articles are categorized into a category under you name.}} }} Stuffz Image hurts the writing ive read a few your articles and like most other users here, i think your writing kick ass. but while your writing is phenomenal, some the best writing ive seen but.... i feel that one of things that really hurt your product is the over use of images from other games(although ive done it to). certain characters easy overlook like using Shaun Hastings from Assassins Creed are ok because he looks like a character who can be resident evil. However characters like Lighting from Final Fantasy is a character that exist to far into a fantsy world to be intergrated into resident evil in any way, shape or form.(at least your not taking characters from resident evil changing there hair color a pawning it off as your own) what im saying is that you should really cut back on images from other stuff it really hurts the writing. i m not trying to bash you. i just wanted to you to know that your stands well all on its own you dont need images. in fact im sure you paint a pretty vivid picture of your characters just by writing it. to tell the truth when it comes to fanon not having images is better than having images cause it allows people use there imagination and what we can imagine is far scary then what we might actually see. im sorry if this dosent make sense i have tendency to do thatMister 83 06:14, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Responding Okay. Sorry. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 01:18, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. Thanks for letting me know. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 12:37, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello.Mrgod11234 21:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Need some help... Hey there, I'm new to the whole create-your-own story aqbout resident evil, though I have written many zombie stories. Do you think you could help me out a bit when writing the history of some of my characters. I mean, your posts are totally epic...mine suck... -UNDEADHERO... (At school, can't sign in) The idea... Well, I have a story, much like Resident Evil I guess, called When Darkness Swarms. Its about this small mountain town called Ashcroft City, the population is a little under 100,000 people (I'd call it at about 95,000). It's about a Doctor named Allen Shephard (if the link doesn't work, he's under characters) and how he is called in by the CDC to help the people from an unknown Viral Infection. It is soon discovered that the virus turns people into zombies and th US Army is sent in. They quarantine an area, but it doesn't last long and now the main Character, Dr. Allen Shephard is forced to try and escape the city, but first...he wants to find out how all of this happened, the main villian being a man named Dr. Freidrich Gunsche, a Struttgard scientist from the Nazi-occupation of Germany who now works for Umbrella. But, I don't know what the town should consist of...location wise, and where should the scientist Dr. Gunsche be? I'm sorry for bothering you with this... Kinda like Raccoon City...but way different at the same time. The town has a large park (Palensca Park) that takes up three blocks and the houses and other buildings surround the park, as it growing from it. I was wondering though, where should the Umbrella Compound be? Good idea on the hospital I'll make it have multiple stories and two elevators, but one elevator is a secret elevator that goes into an underground lab. That lab will be like a tunnel or something to Dr. Alexander Ganes...Thanks, I'll work on his reason for the infection...maybe he plans something bigger from this one incident and escapes. That way, I can make a sequel! I have a headache and I'm feeling sick to my stomach...why am I on the computer, I'm eating away at the emptiness that my posts suffer from...ugh and I feel like I'm about to die. But, I'm holding together... I've been killing myself about this new idea about my story, I'm thinking why would Dr. Ganes kill off all his staff. Insanity wouldn't cover it, unless they planned it but then again Umbrella isn't that smart. Or what would they gain from infecting an entire town's population...Why would they kill hundreds of innocent people for no reason, NO IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT LIKE RACCOON CITY! Ugh...And what should I do with new company idea, Cerberus Pharmaceuticals. The only thing I have for them is that they got a substancial stock increase after the fall of Umbrella in 2007. Why would that happen other then Umbrella going away...selling Bio-weapons... Well, maybe Umbrella used the town as a Testing Area for a newer, deadly virus...huh...Crimson heads, what if it turned the zombies into that like Crimson heads or even better, the L4D zombies...Something that the people would never see coming. Unless...Cerberus was working with Umbrella...they formed an alliance, something under the table and two years later after the alliance was formed in 2002, Cerberus declared that it would continue to make pharmaceutical drugs but would also help out the military with the development of chemical and biological weapons programs. The alliance between Cerberus and Umbrella became strained as Cerberus was quickly growing in prices and stock, when the major meltdown of Umbrella came in 2006, Cerberus was there. Having all the information because of the alliance with Umbrella it used it to get ahead of them, Cerberus used THEM! and when they finally collapsed in 2007, Cerberus would be there to sweep up the pieces and claim the territory of the fallen Umbrella Empire. Okay...I noticed that you have written a bunch of articles and writtings in your games. Do you think I should do that too? I've done a lot of research on New York City and Boston. Also, Can you check out some of my posts and see how they are turning out. I know I haven't finished any besides Lloyd Carr and WNN, but I would still like your opinion. Okay, I've figured out what I'm doing for the story. Dr. Alexander Gaines is an Umbrella Scientist who turned the town of Ashcroft City into a zombie-infested city for testing his new virus, U2-Virus. (Umbrella 2, causes increased strength and quickness to infected. No affect for people) and is transporting, via sewer lines in a sub-basement in the hospital. Now that I got all this down and I've read some of yuor posts... I was wondering if you would like to do a Fanon game together? Same with me. I'm still just starting. Oh, thanks for the comment on WNN. You don't know how long it took me to think of the words for WNN...it was embarassing when I finally got it. But thanks again, I'll try and get all these posts done and maybe we can have some of our characters meet up. Allen, I'm planning, is gonna join the BSAA North America Division after Ashcorft, because he realizes how dangerous bio-warfare has become. Sure! And maybe Cerberus can play a role in that...because all I have planned for them to exist, to be seen and not heard. Just to overtake Umbrella in what the world thought was the greatest monopoly in history. Big change for Retribution Okay, I've been thinking about it and I don't like the current storyline with Retribution. I'm changing it from 2007 to 1999. In 1999, an Umbrella Helicopter carrying a highly unstable T-Virus over the Middle East planned to take it to the Russian Research Compound, while over the Middle Eastern Village of Aku-Bakr an RPG fired by some local terrorist and western hating extremists brought the copter down and all it's cargo. They returned to Aku-Bakr with their "fortune" thinking it was illegal US Drugs, they began to indulge on them. Their compound became a nightmare as terrorists killed their brothers and zombies crawled and moaned in the night. Muhammud Buliji, Head of the group , escaped with one sample of it and soon after threatened the US Government for a vast amount of money bluffing by saying he had a whole warehouse of missiles filled with it to attack the US, the report never went public but the CIA sent in a group of soldiers (Highly Trained in Black Operations) to take him down, when they reached Aku-Bakr, they entered hell. Zombies now infest the town and Muhammud Buliji has gone to the Umbrella side (or maybe always was on umbrella's payroll) and wants all of them dead. The main character is still Allan Shephard, but it'll be Sgt. Allen Shephard of the US Black Operations Division for the Department of State. I'm thinking at the beginning that some soldiers are discussing how the US bombed Raccoon City and how Umbrella is "taking over the pharmaceutical world" or something like that. Also, I was wondering? Do you know where I can get some good soldier pics like yours? Okay, I'm thinking about using Minor BSAA Members, like Dan DeChant and Johnson. Maybe Kirk, I do know that the pilot of the unit is working for Umbrella and that Muhammud Buliji also has a cpatured Umbrella Scientist named Dr. Richard Moss, who creates something like a mutant parasite and a giant scorpion because he forced to by Buliji About your prequel I know I'm planning ahead of myself, but I have two things to tell you if we do do your prequel. 1.) It has to be AFTER 1999, so we can have some good flashback scenes for Allen 2.) Allen has to be like second main character or at least an important character. That is all, I am not demanding this and I am willing to cooperate with you. I just want some characters to get their "awesome parts" like everyone else would. Okay, message me back if you have any questions! Okay, I understand about the whole second main character. But I mean, maybe a main character or an important person. I think Allen would be a good character to help out Rose. UndeadHero 16:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Maybe...Just maybe... When Allen came back to the United States, he uncovered a deep hatred of Umbrella in the United States and spent the next ten years with a small group of soldiers destroying Umbrella economically and uncovering data. One mission in 2001, was at the Umbrella Academy for Gifted Students and saved Rose Bedford, disappearing for a while afterwards. He reappears sometime later... UndeadHero 00:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea! Shortly after the Middle East Incident, Allen Shephard was discharged from the Army on accounts of insanity. The US Government believed that Umbrella was really behind all the recent incidents around the world and in 2000, Allen was assigned to the US Government's Central Investigation Bureau in which he was given complete access to all the funds he needed to bring Umbrella down, he started on a case not to long ago concerning Spencer and a small child who's name was simply put "Rose", no last name was ever officially entered. Using his unlimited funds, he managed to track her down to the Umbrella Academy, where he... He could have two jobs that officially got him close to Rose, A School Councilor, Or, because she is with an Umbrella Employee, Her Personal Driver UndeadHero 03:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, A few days after the death of Charles Bedford. A mysterious man by the name of Edward Logan (Actually Allen Shephard using a false name) to proclaim her until a reasonable age. he became her foster father for some years after that, treating her like a human being. Hey, I just realized. I'm gonna have Albert Wesker and Ozwald make an appearance in my fanon game and now I'm wondering if I should make something like you did, Albert Wesker (Retribution edition) or something like that. In my little scene of them, it reveals that Oswald's ideas of power where Albert Wesker has his place in it. Also, Albert Wesker has some contact scenes with Dr. Moss. Of Course, Albert Wesker is injuried still from the Tyrant splicing it's arm into his chest and he is still healing. UndeadHero 01:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually, he is not "round the world", he is an unknown Umbrella Bunker in the United States. He is able to contact Dr. Moss via radio contacts. And, I might make a sequel in 2001 where Allen discovers about Rose Bedford and fights Albert Wesker. Don't worry, I always give credit where it's due. Rose will be mentioned and a picture will be found in the compound. The sequel is probably going to be in the year 2001, when Allen Shephard and a team of "highly trained" operatives place an air raid on an Umbrella owned Island "Isle De Muertos" in the South Pacific near South America. But by doing the Air-Raid causes some very nasty customers to break free of their cages and a new Biological weapon called "T-24" Viral Agent to break out. Because, I am using Aku-Bakr and I thought that Rose's school and Allen's home could be in Ashcroft City. UndeadHero 20:22, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Chemical 24 is known as "The Aggression Virus" it's a chemical that aggrevates the infected cells to move and respond faster causing fast zombies and more violent creatures. So, what do you think of the life of the very VERY unstable Mr. Xavier? Too much, or just right? UndeadHero 23:20, February 25, 2011 (UTC) About Rose in Redemption, her name is in a file cabinet, Her profile and all her information up to 2000. He stole it from an Umbrella Compound in 2000 owned by Alexander Wesker hoping to use her DNA in stablizing the T-3X Tyrant which does help because her strong immune system the Tyrant's body was then able to withstand the transformation and fusion with the T-Virus, unless you want a bigger part? UndeadHero 20:32, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, I thought I mentioned to you that Rose would be in 2001. Oh well, just wondering if you were gonna add Allen Shephard to Rose Bedford, If you need any information on what he was doing during 2002 and any quotes or anything I'll be glad to help. Hey I just thought of something, what if Charles Bedford hired Allen Shephard to do some digging for him in Umbrella and they met only once and Allen told him that he'd do his best to keep him safe, and soon afterwards Charles was found dead. That would cause some tension between Rose and Allen, and maybe a possible relationship why Allen knew Rose and why Allen was bombing Highwater Isle UndeadHero 17:04, March 1, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, I understand. But how do you feel about Allen and Charles meeting once, and thats how he met Rose. That why, he'd have a relationship with rose and it wouldn't interfere with Redemption. Not at all, I thought you were very polite. I am sorry about that as well, and thank you for considering my proposal to make a prequel to your game and a sequel to my two. It's okay about you and Rose, I completely understand. I was wondering though, if Allen knows Rose, and is trying to protect her like he promised Charles, then doesn't that mean he works for New Genesis as a security guard, or body guard...or even security chief? Durrr....keeping a promise to a friend. He would probably want to help Rose and protect her from Umbrella's hands and the only way to do that is to be a security guard. Hmmm, Allen would have made a huge political and economic voice when he returned from Afghanistan saying Umbrella killed people there with the T-Virus, maybe Charles contacted him when he became unloyal with Umbrella in hopes of having a helping hand in bringing it down, or at least learning more about it. Allen said sure he'd help they shook hands talked it up and Allen went to getting information, some information he gave to Charles may have gotten him killed. UndeadHero 20:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, by the way...I have a quote for Allen to Rose, you have my permission to use this and make up their little-known relatioonship up to the point where he visited her once while she was in jail for assaulting Todd Farley. "Rose, I promise you that I won't let anything happen to Charles. I give you my word" So, what do you recommend for Allen? I love it, I bet rose wasn't too happy when Allen lost the case. True, True. I guess Allen is gonna be good friends with Miss Rose though. Quick Question, where is Resident Evil: End of Days going to take place, what year, and who is the main villian. I need to ask so I can change Allen's page to match with the End of Days. Sorry, I just am so happy to be working with someone who is as good as you... Can I at leastr get some info on this? I like it. Okay, So Allen Shephard should promise Rose that nothing bad will happen to her, because it's his job to keep her safe. So, does Rose learn about Allen's job to protect her or does it just remain a secret for a while. Also, does she have any idea of his previous engagements with Umbrella? Sure, Allen would need to keep in the shadows after destroying two Umbrella Bases and help causing the inevitable downfall of their economic and political powers. Plus, who knows how many umbrella spies are after him. I was thinking there should a be a scene, when Rose was younger, that she sees Allen introgating an Umbrella Spy sent to Capture Rose. Sure, go ahead. Also, can you add Allen to Rose's soon. I wanna see you put Allen to life in your character, I think it'd be cool. I can't keep it a secret anymore! :( Sorry, but I wish to tell you a secret about Allen, there is a reason both of his parents were Umbrella Scientists...He is a Wesker Child, but his parents refused to listen to Ozwell and put him up for adoption, unfortunately they were killed by Umbrella Agents and Allen disappeared from the world. He has a distinctive mark on his right hand, a W. If Allen was a Wesker Child, then wouldn't that cause an instant distrust against Allen and wouldn't that cause troubles in the future. Because Allen doesn't have the superpowers of any Wekser Child, I guess you could say he is Incomplete and that he can be completed at anytime. He just chooses not to, UndeadHero 04:18, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks for that, so she likes Allen. How would she fell after he is supposedly killed in Russia. Just so you know, He survived, but faked his death to get Umbrella off his back. He then created a false Identity named Edward Logan, where he vanished forever, or if I decide to do the fourth game (including End of Days) then I'll have it in 2016 after that he vanishs from humanity permanently. I added Rose and Charles on Allen Shephard. Please tell me your opinion. Hey, just wanted to know if I got a good relationship between the two, Rose and Allen. Also, I'm gonna put down End of Days, and put a quote I want in the game on there. I can't really add any more, if you need anything else about Allen feel free to ask. Okay, if you need to learn anything else abotu Allen i hope you come to me instead of making stuff up. Yeah, I guess. I don't know, I feel like I'll never get these games done ever. But, I'm trying. I have an idea for Allen, when Allen holds her hand with his "W" it should feel cold and lifeless to her, showing that he has a bit of "Wesker" in him. I mean come on, he beats up people as introgations, he's heartless to people who hurt others. He is a brutal man, with a kind heart kind of guy. Re: A Concern Sorry about RE: Final Hour Sorry about the article Resident Evil : Final Hour. I changed all the article and you can check it now, I'm now adding more to this archive but you can view anything and revise. Thank you. Anotherplay2010 play in forever 03:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: I am Having a Problem Re: Hello Thanks for it. Your story plot about Code: Genesis is very interesting too. Anotherplay2011 play in forever 21:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Ah, you have my thanks. Your User Page is certainly quite... interesting, as well. --Darkhard1 07:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Hey there, I am UndeadHero. My other account got hacked and threatened a lot so i created a new one. I WILL be deleting my former posts and be starting over. I will be remaking Allen Shephard as a doctor if you want him to continue him in your storyline. If not, that's okay by me ResidentEvil4Eva 16:55, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Strange Happenings on this Site Hey Queen. I'm BACK! And I got done with a new story for Resident Evil, it's great and I hope you, along with everyone else, enjoys it. UndeadHero 18:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of Nightmare Dawn? UndeadHero 18:51, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Queen. I just joined a new Zombie Fan Ficion. It's having a bit of trouble getting of the ground and I was hoping you could help out. http://zombiefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie_Fanfiction_Wiki UndeadHero 06:29, August 19, 2011 (UTC) New character template Post Code Genesis New creature template As with the character template, I also copied the new creature template from the canon Wiki. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:46, September 27, 2011 (UTC) You have quit the commendable selection of articles, not to mention your nigh over-zealous use of this site encourages others to be less idiot-like. I'd never noticed just how active and how much stuff you do for the site. So... yes... please forgive this deluge of compliments. Just had to get it out of my (Oh-So-Glorious!) system. I hate myself, but I'm getting over that. I keep looking back and regretting everything I've done and how my future looks bleeker and dimmer than a single lit lantern in a dark room. But, I'm coming back with a movie, a fanon movie called Nightmare Dawn. I hope that everyone can hopefully agree that me coming back is a good thing, and that I'm not a complete idiot for leaving my past projects behind me. One thing at a time, Nightmare Dawn. The basic idea is small town, america turned horrific over night. I would appreciate your help if you don't mind. UndeadHero 06:37, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I need a cast, you seem to know about a lot of actors. Any ideas? UndeadHero 17:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I'll have to go through my list, but here is the ones off the top of my head. Michael West: Photographer Has worked with World Magazine (Similiar to National Geographic, only more political) for the passed 5 Years and a survivor of the Raccoon City Incident (Managed to "escape" on September 22nd, 1998) He is a determined individual but doesn't really are for rules (As you saw when he climbed over the KEEP OUT FENCE) He is willing to help any people who need it, but is also rational and refuses those that he knows can't be helped. Claire Redfield - Ali Larter Dr. Harwood Xavier - Unlike my stories, Dr. Harwood is the chief of Medicine in Stillwater Bay and is the chieft researcher for Umbrella's Atlantic Studies Facility from 1978-2000. He is about 40-50 Years old and works at Stillwater Bay, in 2000 he recieved word that Michael West was heading to their small town as was ordered to infect all avialable people with T-CCRE700 which was sent to their hospital via flu-shot needles. He is killed by Michael West. Colonel Anthony Hartworth - a US Colonel, Vietnam Veteran, and decorated officer. He comes to Stillwater Bay with the 56th Armored, to quarantine the town under orders of Umbrella, but reports he recieved calls from the National Guard and other sources. He is told not to let anyone out or in. He enters the town via copter to scan the area but is brought down when the pilot loses control for an unknown reason. He threatens to kill Michael West on numerous occassions, but in the end gives Michael his Glock 17 to kill Dr. Harwood with. Good suggestions. I would also like premission to have Rose appear sometime later, perhaps in a different movie after the global infection. Just an idea though. UndeadHero 23:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Fine by me. Like I said, it was just a suggestion. Also, something weird is going on with my template. I gotr a bunch of Nowikis. Wanna help me out? 00:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, already The Wiki's new chat Hey there Queenie! Wanna meet me on the chat? I feel so lonely :C UndeadHero 18:49, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Definitely! Allen is a strong personality. I also want to run a few ideas passed you later. Maybe we could meet on the chat? As I feel doing this takes too long, UndeadHero 14:53, January 13, 2012 (UTC) If you have a chance, can you meet me on the chat? I would like to discuss a few things about some of the weapons of my units... UndeadHero 19:06, January 16, 2012 (UTC) It's great! You just forgot the L in SHIELDS, hehe UndeadHero 07:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, wanna meet on the chat later? I have a few ideas that I could throw at you, not literally of course. UndeadHero 16:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again! Hey, wanna meet on the chat, and can you be on a little more often. I like our chats together, they're fun. Hopefully others will join too. Oh, okay., Can you give me some ideas for character pics? Vanessa Wilder - Michael West - Warren Peace - Cause I have no ideas. UndeadHero 20:00, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Can you meet me on chat? I have a serious question for you... UndeadHero 18:45, January 18, 2012 (UTC) You really gotta stop avoiding the chat. It's your friend...it has me on it :D, all alone :C. UndeadHero 16:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Come on the chat...so bored... UndeadHero 18:31, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I hurt your feelings about the series! I didn't mean too! I was just commenting on you putting too many pictures! I am soo sorry! please don't be mad! UndeadHero 19:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC) No UndeadHero 18:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Ahh...I see UndeadHero 18:44, January 24, 2012 (UTC) HELP! COME ON CHAT PLEASE! UndeadHero 16:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC) If you can, can you meet me on the chat? I wanna ask you about a character I'm making. UndeadHero 17:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, wanna meet on the chat? I have a few ideas I'd like to run passed you. UndeadHero 18:07, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I have a few ideas for you. If you want to hear meet me on the chat please. UndeadHero 17:37, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you help me out with a few things. UndeadHero 16:05, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I was just wondering if you ever found a building for the college and if you can help me find a female picture for Vanessa. I was thinking of using Laura Croft, but as she is so well-known it might not be a good picture. UndeadHero 15:39, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you meet me on the chat? I wanna shoot some ideas at you UndeadHero 16:59, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! How've you been? I was hoping you'd be on. Can you look at some of my characters like Valery, Edward Allen, and the DARPA Agency for me? I wanna see whatcha think, if you can post your opinions on the chat or on here. Either way works for me. UndeadHero 17:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I have a question. Could New Genesis have a seat on the GPC, Global Pharma- Cosortium. I was curious because I was thinking Alexander Lane knew Craig and often called him "An ignorant man with no asperations other than to die at Umbrella's hands" UndeadHero 21:02, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Great job on the history book, is there gonna be more or is that it? UndeadHero 16:16, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Queen! Your timeline looks AWESOME! Your such an amazing person! UndeadHero 20:30, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I have a question. I have an idea for a plot twist for Alexander, but I want to run it by you first. UndeadHero 21:31, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Alexander Lane is infected with the T-Virus ever since the Raccoon City Incident, where he helped many patients. He was infected by one of his doctors who was bitten by survivors and attacked him. To keep from turning, he has made a Prevention drug, which he needs to take every so often called Propure (Check in Cerberus Medical Labs) UndeadHero 21:50, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Timeline of events for Cerberus Medical. tell me whatcha think and any questions ask on the chat. *He blamed the Redwood Incident because it was their train that wrecked *Dayton, he caused, but managed to get out unscathed because he blamed Umbrella for the virus creation and how he was trying to make a cure *In 2009, His facility was found out by Michael West and Valery to be holding human test subject and his company was investigated for several months *In 2010, His company was allowed to reopen after all claims were found to be false *2012, His company was under investigations yet again after files showing they owned multiple "Mysterious" properties around the world. *2013, The Global Bioterror Attacks happened and his company is allowed to reopen to help the effort, But fails horribly due to unpreparedness and lack of staff . UndeadHero 05:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) QUEENIE! Chat please T~T! UndeadHero 01:33, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Psycho! I KNOW! Here are a list of Psychopaths for San Esperanza, tell me what you think by scaling them and leaving a comment please. Paul Goentz - San Esperanza Gazette A psychotic photographer who wants to take the opportunity to get the story of the year. When met, he is seen forcing a survivor to fight zombies with a blow-up dolla. When the survivor fails to defeat the zombies, she is eaten and Paul yells to her "Come on! It's like your not even trying!" He then turns to Michael and smiles telling him that he is trying to get the latest scope for the Gazette before a "Brad Sherwick" does (More thanly likely killed in the infection), Michael refuses and tells him that he is under arrest. Goentz throws a fit, ranting how true journalism is about "The Action Shots" and how he'll fnally get that perfect Feeding shot after he kills Michael. When defeated, a zombie wearing a News Reporter Badge that reads Brad Sherwick attacks Goentz, and he is finally bitten by both Sherwick and by the revived survivor and falls into a group of zombies as bright flashes of light are seen from the middle of the crowd screaming "I got it! I got my shot! YES! YES! NOOOOOOoooo!" Ray "Ace" Corona - World Poker Champion of 2001 A compulsive gamber who wants his chance back at the game. When met, he is playing with two survivors (whom are tied to the their chairs) and his girlfriend, Gigi, is looking over his shoulder at his cards. He shows to have a pair of twos, while the survivors have a pair of 5s and a Full House. Ray grows angry and denounces that they cheated and pulls a shotgun from under the table and kills one while one runs away before also getting shot. Ray then sees Michael enter, glad to see another competitor, he offers him a chair. Michael refuses and tells him that he is under arrest. Ray shouts that he can't be arrested as he is practicing for the next World Poker Championship this fall at that very casino and wishes to the next World Champion again. He then pulls the shotgun out and tells Michael to go to hell. When defeated, Ray runs from Michael, towards the railing. He jumps off and tries to land on the lower level, but his foot slips and get tangled in ropes which tear off his leg and he falls to his dead onto the lobby floor. The ropes come undone and the banner hanging falls revealing it to read "YOU TOO COULD BE A CHAMP! Join the San Esperanza Casino in World Poker Championship; 2003." UndeadHero 23:26, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I like Goentz too especially since he is one of those guys who lost it all and now is trying to get it all back in one fowl swoop. Ray, well...Fallen glory and what not... UndeadHero 21:33, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Queen, do you need a picture for the Lydia River? I have a few choices for you if you'd like to see them. UndeadHero 15:18, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Mind meeting on the chat? I'd feel it'd be better than uploading the pictures just for you to use just one out of like...5 UndeadHero 15:32, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Queen, would you mind meeting me on the chat? UndeadHero 15:25, March 5, 2012 (UTC) TELL ME! UndeadHero 22:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC) My relative inactivity Clarifacation well i wanna ask something first. in your stories when describe Series character Like Chris Redfield and Albert Wesker do careful express your true views of those character diguised storytelling. Like in the Alex Wesker Article it says Chris is a fool who solves his problems with Violence and Warfare. Do you really think that about character or is that just view written for AlexMister 83 20:58, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok what are true veiws of Chris Redfield and Albert Wesker?Mister 83 01:42, May 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I said Anti-Villian not Anti-Hero Oh ok. but what are your thought Resident Evils Main Protagonist and Antagonist? im curious as to what your opinions about them are. you might find my opinions on them surprising or not.Mister 83 17:59, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes. What are you thoughts on Wesker and Chris?Mister 83 20:26, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes I did, sorry for not telling you. UndeadHero 17:12, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Wanna chat? UndeadHero 15:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Umm Excuse Me? Sorry for disturbing you, I would just ask if I could get some tips from you, I'm a pretty new member of well every kinda of wiki and the fact that this is were one is suppose to make stories of ones own RE characters aren't making things better, hehe... *rubbs the back of my head* so anyway, I've never actually written a complete story of any of my characters as I always make the plan and base for it first and most of my characters has been created as an answer to different kind of roleplays, I, however, have everything I need fo a story in my head now a days and well it's hard for me to decide what to do next? should I begin with a story of my characters or just explain in their profiles about their first appearence etc and create a story for it afterwards, almost as a "soon to be released novel/game/movie" ? If you have any other advice feel free to well advice me... obviously haha... ah... I feel stupid.... Anyway, thank you in advance oh and P.S. the reason why I'm asking you of all people is because you seem to be the one with the most experiance on this wiki, again, thank you in advance. ~ MissAntagonist (talk) 18:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC)MissAntagonist I hope I'm doing right with the whole answering thing now but anyway! well like I said I already have a couple off stories, that would later on probably tie together quite well and they would also suit well for either a game or a novel that wouldn't disturb the canon characters, the only canon character that I would be using more then the others would be Wesker, Chris and Jill thou I've already made sure it's nothing that would make my characters appear in the actually story lines of the games my characters are more or less on their own paths all the time(at times mentioning the other canon ones for reasonable.. reasons xD) I've even made sure that when my characters finally meet canon characters it's mostly when no one really knows what they're doing because they're not in the games ^^ so yeah I so far have 4 not so minor character 2 antagonist's and 2 Protagonist's to be exact and also atleast 3 minor characters, I also have a story for what I would, if anything, want to be some form of game actually, that takes place in Raccoon City staring one of my characters, Katelin, as the 'hero' trying to first of all get out of the Raccoon City Hospital and later trying to get to the police station for answers while being hunted down my Nemesis and a special team from a soon to be announced 'new' pharamcutical company only to find herself saved by a certain person that actually cares (thou it seemes kinda weird to see this person *coughweskercough* care) (they kinda knew eachother since before, I have a 'background story' for that to, I found it perfect seeing as well, good luck finding out about all of Weskers past xD) I also have other stories for her some that I am still working on and some that I aren't(that I finished) another of my protagonists happen to be the son of the lady mentioned as "Katelin" in the explanation above, thou he won't be in a story til some time later ^^ other then that I'm working on a new story for a new antagonist one of the antagonist I said I had that will actually be the enemy of Katelin's son, get it? ^^ Other then that I have atleast on corporation I already have most of the things figured out for, the company mentioned in the small description of a story further up, it was the same company that sent a special team after Katelin. so yeah, I guess that's all for now o.o MissAntagonist (talk) 19:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC)MissAntagonist Oh ehe nemesis is not after her because someone sent him after her and her alone, in the early years of the S.T.A.R.S creation she was part time captain of the Bravo Team helping figuring things out (and reason for the part time would probably be the fact that she was still working for the new corporation I have mentioned as one of their special forces member) and some years later closer to the mansion incident she took some more times to actually lead the Bravo Team as she had finally quit from the special force of the new company therefore she's been counted for a member of the S.T.A.R.S team and that give our dear nemesis reason to kill her. The team however from the new company has nothing to do with Umbrella (except the fact that they got up the list of best pharamcutical company after Umbrella's fall) therefore the company itself has nothing to do with Nemesis, they were sent out (4-5) of them in the special force to search for Katelin in Raccoon City and if they found her, kill her. They're in other words not a whole group searching for her in the same places but as soon as they got into the city they split up. I think I've already got the whole tied to all the characters done and I know Chris was not in the third game therefore he will not be in this story, I mentioned him for the fact that he'll be in the stories later on ^^ so yeah this is what I've got so far, I hope this kinda cleared things up :3 MissAntagonist (talk) 12:08, July 25, 2012 (UTC)MissAntagonist Well seeing as Nemesis is after S.T.A.R.S members who knows Umbrellas little secret they couldn't really just skip one of the members for being hospitalized, she could have might as well the day she woke up in this zombie apocalypse gottan an explanation on what's going on and they do know that the one hospitalized have good chances to run into others of S.T.A.R.S sooner or later, she was counted in just as a saftey thing of course as things were going down for Umbrella but if she were to escape Raccoon City that very day before it's blown to pieces she could might as well even know their secrets right? they weren't sure if she would find out before that day was over but neither did they want to take that chance, they hadn't even thought of one member actually not following the others to that very day :O and what better way to dispose of someone then to throw Nemesis at that person instead of actual Umbrella Security being there killing the person in question, in other words she's a threat, the first people she would try to contact would be, Jill, Chris and Wesker maybe even Rebecca and as far as I know it feels like Jill, Chris and Rebecca would explain the real situation to her about what have happend ^^ is that a good enough explanation of the situation? xD there are reasonble reasons for Katelin to also be a target ^^ Other then that when it comes to Chris I hadn't really pictured him to really really join the whole story until some time after the 5th game thou of course I have to think of the 6th game now but still he weren't really a big part of it all but instead only mentioned from time to time xD I haven't quite given him a spot in my stories yet ^^ MissAntagonist (talk) 16:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC)MissAntagonist Seemes my ideas worked then for the time being atleast xD wouldn't surprise me if changes had to come to some things but still I'm happy it seemes to tie so well together with RE3 ^^ so over to the whole posting pages on the wiki should I start with something? explain about this very idea I told you about but with more depth and things? or should I wait for a while and think everything over another time, make everything "perfect" before I start? xD MissAntagonist (talk) 19:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC)MissAntagonist Thank you, I'll keep that in mind, I think I'll wait with posting anything until I'm sure I'm happy with what I got, thanks again for the advices I appreciate it ^^ MissAntagonist (talk) 12:38, August 6, 2012 (UTC)MissAntagonist Slender Man have heard of this indy game on the internet called Slender download it free from the internet. Holy Shit that game still has me jumping at shadows. the reason i bring it up is cause its a horror game and resident evil is a horror game. maybe it will inspire you with some new ideas for your Fanon. if you havent played it already.Mister 83 (talk) 02:57, July 31, 2012 (UTC) trust you should play it it only takes a few minutes to play and it's up there as one of the freakest games ever made(and it only took the guy who made an hour to make i hear). theres no real story, or high score. the only real objective is to get those pages and if you see The Slender Man DONT LOOK AT HIM!!! the game is video gaming horror in it purest form. this game scared the hell out and i played in broad daylight. of course im super paranoid and i did research on Slender Man(dont do that by the way) and according to legend the more paranoid you are the greater the chance of running in to him. a really good psychological villian cause well.....you dont know what he is??? he's just this mystery. trust me it'll be worth you time. hope this makes sense.Mister 83 (talk) 19:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC) i should telll you the graphics are not as good as RE5's or 4, 0 in fact there closer to a PS1 game really. but you have to remember it is an Indy game. some guy made it with there computer. but the game it good none the less it worth the zero dollars it cost....thats a joke by the way....cause it's free.Mister 83 (talk) 01:37, August 1, 2012 (UTC) well the game is expermental. but when i got all them(40 losses) my heart sank cause i realized there is no escape from Slender Man. think your in the woods, it's dark, some creepy tall faceless guy is chasing you, and you collect 8 pages thinking that you can escape or somehow defeat you r tormentor only to realize that it was all for nothing. False Hope. Like Bane said in The Dark Knight Rises "True Dispair cant exist without Hope". Resident Evil dosent really capture that feeling of being strung along by an Antagonist. nor Capture that feeling of False hope, or the feeling that this game might end badly for the main character. Silent Hill has! but i guess the reason resident evil cant is cause it's never had a true bad ending. but even silent hill there true of thing ending well. Slender the big twist is there none, its fake, it just the player hoping desperatly that there way out but there not. well at least thats what i got from it. hope this makes senseMister 83 (talk) 20:52, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Misunderstanding/ Apology i think you misunderstood the comment on that characters page. i know exactly who made that article a user Gilver Akashiya wrote. i checked before actually checked the edit history before commenting. that comment was adressed to him not you. if you read the line i brought your name up you'll know i wasnt talking to you i was mentioning you as reference. i was little pissed about the articles blatant plagiarism and shouldnt have brought your name up in the first place and i apoligize if my comments upset you. aand as for bringing up the using photos of other characters thing to you, i did bring it up to you before. but you kept doing it so i gave up on it. in truth the part that upset me most about that article the most is not that Drebins photo was used but the fact the character like Drebin (who has no business being in resident evil) and the plot MGS4 was stolen entirely. when wrote that comment though i didnt mean it as dig towards you but looking at the comment i can see how you can think that and for that too i apoligize. i hope this makes sense.Mister 83 (talk) 01:10, August 27, 2012 (UTC) P.S. i still that Drebin article is the biggest character rip off on this site though. voices i notice like me that you pay attention who does the voice overs in video game(maybe cartoons and animes as well). have ever heard of voice actor named Keith Szarabajka before?Mister 83 (talk) 20:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) very good. he also played Fallout New Vegas. fantastic voice actor. but are you also know he played in certain 2008 Oscar winning movie that was directed by Christopher Nolan called The Dark Knight.Mister 83 (talk) 20:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) sorry about the lack of signiture earlier. but you wanna know why i brought this upMister 83 (talk) 21:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) cause i noticed that there alot people doing the "if my character i had voice actor this is who it would be" thing. but i noticed that alot of people are picking voices the same voices over and over likeTroy Baker, Steve Blum, Crispen Freeman, and the list goes on.( i'd name some women too like Wendee Lee but i dont feel like.) while those voice actors are amazing you must remember that alot of them already play major characters already in the actual RE series and are kinda safe choices. but often times ignore great voice actors like Szarabajka, Chris and Greg Ayres, or Leah Clark. that are just as talented Jennifer Hale, Steve Blum, and Kirk Thorton but because they dont have the quantity of roles. take for example Mikhail Bardzecki you listed the voice as Liam O Brien. good voice actor but has already been in the actual series as several named characters. on the other hand i loved how you chose Mike Mcfarland as Alex. the point is if your gonna fan fic a voice chose someone that make people say "Who is that?" instead of the same tired voices over and over. hope this makes senseMister 83 (talk) 01:57, August 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't count on watching it. I hated the first Resident Evil live action film, and I was told that one was the best. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 18:40, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Zombies Thanks! Hey, wanna chat today? UndeadHero (talk) 15:05, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure, come on whenever! UndeadHero (talk) 18:38, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Can we meet on the chat? UndeadHero (talk) 18:10, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat now? UndeadHero (talk) 14:08, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Re5 improvements Hey, i made some ideas for improving RE5, do you want to see them? this is the list: Uroboros Msalti Uroboros Kubwa Reaper R Plaga Tyrant Dog Majini Majini King